Valley of Change
by write.tothemoon
Summary: Jill is a city girl eager to begin work on the farm her father dreamed of working on. Though her reasons for moving to Forget-Me-Not Valley were work related, she soon begins forming feelings for a mysterious neighbor. Though their relationship may not always be as it seems.
1. Chapter 1: A Leap of Faith

**AN: Hi! This is my first entry in a fanfic I am working on, so reviews would be great! Stay tuned for new chapters.**

* * *

Sending the letter almost seemed like a mistake, but it was too late, I had already done it. I'm actually surprised I remembered my dad's friend's name after all these years, especially since I only saw him a few times when I was younger. But after months of searching and second guessing I finally located his address. He lives in a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley, my mom actually loves Forget-Me-Nots, maybe that's why he chose to buy the farm there. Moving there now would be the right thing to do I think, we were meant to live there anyway, but once my dad became sick the partnership with his friend had to be put on hold and we had to stay put in the city. Dad would want me to take it over, at least that's what mom says. He never talked to me about his farming dreams, let alone about me taking it over one day when he was gone. I just trusted my mom's word I suppose, that or something else took me over when I was writing the letter. I'm thinking it was the latter because I don't remember exactly what I wrote.

"_Dear Takakura,_

_ I'm not sure if you were expecting to hear anything from me, or maybe you were. I know my mother already sent a letter to tell you about my father, he fought the good fight but it was his time. I miss him a lot, but I'm sure you do too. Anyway how is the farm? I know dad couldn't be out there much since he fell ill so shortly after the purchase, but he told me it was a bit run down but beautiful in its own way. Are you still living out there? I guess that's a silly question to ask since I'm sending this letter to the address at the farm…I hope you still do otherwise you won't get this. I haven't seen you since the last time you came to see dad at the hospital, how have you been? I know you aren't a huge fan of the city, the dirty air and all, sometimes I agree. What I don't like are the rude people, everyone seems to live in their own little world and gets very offended if you accidently invade it. I've just finished school, I'm actually quite relieved. Mom and dad wanted me to go to college the city over, but since dad died money has been tight and mom and I have decided to hold off on that for a while._

_ I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing. I've been talking to mom a lot, weighing the options and all, and I think it's time I come out to Forget-Me-Not Valley and see the farm dad always dreamed of working on. Mom seems to think he would have wanted me to move out there, I'm not sure he would since he never mentioned much about the farm to me, but I trust her word. Is that alright? I'm sure a city girl would just get in the way so I understand if you say no. I suppose I'm rambling again. Long story short, I want to try working on the farm._

_From,  
Jill"_

Whatever I was that I did say, Takakura must have liked since I received a reply only a week later. Mom and I had just gotten back from the market, where we bought food for dinner and flowers for dad's grave when I checked the mail. Normally mom would check the mail but for some reason I felt the need to, maybe I knew it would be his reply. I don't know. I was happy to hear from him, but prepared for him to say no. I'd only get in the way, actually I don't even know if he'd even have a place for me to stay. Thinking about it now, I had seemed very intrusive. I definitely expected a no now.

"_Jill,_

_ It's great to hear from you. Yes, I got your mother's letter a few weeks ago I'd been planning to come out to see you and your mother in a few days actually. Since I had no opportunity to say it before, I'm very sorry for the loss of your father- he was a remarkable friend. But your mother is truly lucky to have a daughter that is the spitting image of him, but in your features and your personality. The farm is still standing, though I haven't done much work on it. I simply haven't had the chance or help I need to get it running. _

_To be honest, I'm surprised you're showing interest in helping. If you want to come down on the first of Spring I can give you a tour and you can decide whether you want to move down to the Valley or stay up in the city. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon,  
Takakura_

_P.S. The red envelope was a nice touch."_

I remember jumping up and down after reading his letter, Spring was many weeks away as it was only the middle of Fall at the time, but I couldn't contain my excitement. To be honest, I hadn't expected to be so happy to be allowed to move to the country. I quickly told my mom all that Takakura had said in his letter, prompting her to tell me to slow down and start over. I told her that by Spring I would be only way to Forget-Me-Not Valley to hopefully fulfill my father's dream. I only had to find something to occupy my time until then, I began a short penpal session with Takakura over the weeks leading up to my move, continuing with my acceptance of his offer.

_"Dear Takakura,_

_ I'm so happy you said yes. In fact I jumped up and down in excitement. I'd love to come out in the Spring, though I'm afraid I might get impatient while I wait on the weeks to pass. Mother is very excited for me too. So, tell me about the Valley. I want to know all about it before I get there._

_ From,  
Jill_

_P.S. I thought the red was nice too."_

_ "Jill,_

_ I'm surprised you're so excited to leave the city; you remind me a lot of your father. The village is a small one, but everyone is very friendly- and some are a bit strange. There aren't very many businesses, but there's a bar, an inn, and another farm. There's also a salesman who comes every few weeks, though I don't get along with him very much, maybe you'll have a different impression of him. I think the Valley is especially beautiful in the Fall, but you'll have to wait to see that. _

_ See you soon,  
Takakura"_

Eventually the weeks flew by and I was packing all of my things to move to the countryside. It would be an adjustment, but my excitement overshadowed the nerves I felt. In just 24 hours I would be starting a brand new chapter in my life full of new people and experiences, I could have even changed my name if I wanted to. I could even make up a crazy background story to go with it, but something told me that was going too far. The night was growing late, I should have gone to bed hours before, but I had known that sleeping would have been impossible. I simply couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Spring finally arrived, though if I hadn't looked at the calendar I'd still think it was winter. I've never experienced a colder Spring morning in my life, hopefully the Valley would be warmer than here. My mother drove me to Mineral Town, the town just over the mountain from Forget-Me-Not Valley. When I was younger we used to visit Mineral Town a lot, since that's where he grew up. I can't imagine anyone living there would remember me from the awkward little kid they met years ago. When we arrived in Mineral Town I gave mom a quick peck on the cheek before quickly retrieving my bags from the back seat.

"_Good luck, honey. Don't forget to write!" _she said. Which I just nodded and rolled my eyes to, not in a rude defiant way or anything, she was just being silly.

"_It's not like you'll never see me again mom."_ I laughed, though she didn't seem to think it was something to joke about.

"_Jillian. You will write."_ My mother had used her more serious tone this time, there was no joking around when this voice was used.

"_Of course mom. As soon as I get settled I'll write. I might even keep a journal that I send to you at the end of every year."_ I reassured her. It seemed to work because she smiled and said the typical I love yous, becarefuls, and good byes.

Watching mom drive back down the road gave me the realization that I was all on my own. I was finally an adult. I mean, I turned 18 a few months back so I've been an "adult" since then. But now I had to be responsible and take care of myself. Part of me felt liberated while the other finally succumbed to feeling a bit scared. I managed to shrug it off enough to gather my things and make my way through Mineral Town to the mountain path. I was surprised that I remembered the way through town actually, being able to point out landmarks along the way. I even saw a few people I recognized, and a few that seemed to think I looked familiar. At least, that's what the look on their face told me. I managed to find the path, which was incredibly loud and windy. I was almost knocked on my backside a few times because of the strong winds.

"_I don't think I'll be making many trips to Mineral Town if this is the only way, I don't want to fall don't the mountain."_ I thought to myself.

Once I made it to the end of the path, I finally looked up from my feet which I had been watching carefully on the decent. I was greeted with a charming little village, it was bigger and more spread out than I had imagined but it was very cute. To my immediate right there was a farm which I had initially thought was Takakura's until I saw a brown haired girl not much shorter than me working in the fields. She looked up to me and smiled, she seemed nice. Next to her was a taller boy, well- man. He looked older, at least 25. He was slouched over almost observing the girl's every move, it seemed it bit odd to me. When he saw her smile at me his head turned in my direction. I felt a chill run down my spine when his eyes met mine.

"_Do I wave, or what?"_ I heard my mind questioning.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at him, but it felt almost uncomfortably long. He eventually rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the other brunette. As intimidating as he was, my curiosity about him was peaked. I knew I was going to meet him eventually but I wasn't sure if I was excited or scared for that moment. I suddenly remembered why I was even standing in the entrance of this village in the first place, I quickly pulled myself together and power walked over the bridge just past the farm. I wasn't sure if I felt his gaze following me, but part of me liked to think I did.

"_Where did he say he'd meet me?"_ questioning myself outloud.

After scanning the village a few times I finally saw a familiar figure standing on the beach. A smile formed on my face as I quickly forgot about the boy who had distracted me before. I thought I heard him talking to himself as I first walked up, but I brushed it off. I talk to myself after all. Though I didn't want to interrupt anything I slowed my pace until I felt it was safe to make my presence known.

"_Hello!" _I greeted him brightly.

He looked over his shoulder in response and said, _"Ah, I've been waiting for you. Are you ready to see the farm, city girl?" _Though I was hoping "city girl" wasn't going to be a permanent nickname.

"_Totally. You lead the way." _I answered stepping aside for him to step past me.

He lead my up the trail I came down on, past the colorful hut and on up a small hill revealing a farm at the top. It was beautiful! May it was run down like dad said, but I couldn't notice. I thought it was wonderful, just completely wonderful.

"_We don't have any of your city conveniences around here. But it'll grow on you. There are lots of things here you'd never see in the city."_ Takakura noted as we looked over the pasture behind the barn. I turned to him, trying to make sense of what he was trying to tell me. He didn't look at me, but he could tell I was wondering something, _"It's up to you, Jill. Take your time to think about it."_

"_To think about what?" _I asked,_ "I've already decided. I'm going to live here and help you."_

Though he still avoided my gaze I could see a smile form on his face, _"Alright, let's go look in the barn."_

He lead me back around the pasture to the front of the barn where he opened to door for me to see a surprise he'd no doubt been planning since I'd first sent him a letter in the Fall. I all but ran into the barn when I saw her, Takakura had bought me a cow. He didn't even know if I really wanted to stay here and work and he went out and bought her, he must have a lot of faith in me.

I could hear him laughing from the entrance, _"Why don't you name her?"_

I smiled as I stroked her snout, _"What about Daisy?"_

I could hear the approval in his voice as he said, _"That sounds perfect, Jill." _He walked up beside me and began rubbing Daisy's back before asking his next question, _"Are you ready to meet the villagers? Some of them are strange, but none of them are bad. I'm sure they'd all like you."_

Unconsciously my smile transitioned into an uneasy frown as I remembered the strange man I saw when I first arrived. A million questions rushed through my head, who was he? What is he like? Where is he from? Is he mean? What does he do? Who's the brunette girl to him? Of course I couldn't ask Takakura all these questions about one person, how weird would that be? I ignored them all, figuring I'd be able to answer them myself eventually.

I returned my attention to him, giving him a smile that wasn't 100% genuine , _"Of course. Let's go."_


End file.
